Motherly Advice
by nalimom
Summary: Mothers always have the answers
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing up?" Martha asked as she walked into Castle's office.

"I would ask you the same thing…" he replied, watching his mother take off her coat and set her purse on the table next to his couch, "but I really don't think I want to know."

She winked at him then looked at his computer screen. It was blank. "You're not writing."

"Nope."

"What then? Everything OK."

He looked at her, trying to decide if he should tell her or not. Finally he sighed. "I kissed Beckett." He blurted out, looking disgusted with himself.

"What!"

"It was when we were trying to rescue Ryan and Esposito. We were trying to get past the guard outside and we needed a distraction."

"And…"

"And she was going to shoot the guy. I pulled her to me and kissed her."

"What did she do?"

"At first she pulled away and looked at me."

"At first?"

"Yeah, but then she kissed me. It was…" He was reliving the moment, feeling a rush of desire, and so much more.

"It was what?" Martha demanded, sitting on the arm of the couch and smiling broadly.

"Mother, I can't stop thinking about it." He sat next to her. "It was…it went so far beyond anything I have ever felt before." He stared straight ahead, trying to find the words. "I can't describe it."

"Sure you can." She took his hands and turned his face toward hers. "You are in love. Admit it to yourself…finally."

"I've been in love before."

"Have you?" She asked, a knowing look on her face.

"I've been married twice."

"I know. Did you feel this way with Gina?"

Castle shook his head.

"Meredith?"

He started to answer, then thought another minute. "Nothing like it." He confessed. "We had a lot of fun, in the beginning. We liked the same things, for a while."

"Would you have volunteered to follow her around for years and risk your life just to be near her?" Martha touched her son's cheek.

"I used to look forward to her working on location." He looked embarrassed. "Probably not a symptom of true love, huh?"

Martha smiled. "You need to tell her."

"She has a boyfriend."

Martha shrugged. "Maybe they aren't as serious as you think."

Castle stared at her.

"You left for months with your ex-wife. She is a gorgeous young woman. What was she supposed to do? Sit around like a nun, waiting for you to decide you want her?"

"Yes." He said emphatically.

Martha laughed. "Darling, you have never been one to sit around and wait for things to happen to you. You go out and get what you want. Do you want Kate Beckett?"

He looked at the floor for a few seconds then raised his eyes to hers. "Yes." He said quietly. "More than anything I have ever wanted in my life."

"So make it happen."

He kissed his mother on the cheek. "Every now and then you do earn your keep around here."

She hugged him tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Castle" Beckett was obviously surprised when she opened the door of her apartment.

"Hey." He said uncertainly as he stepped over the threshold. "You busy?"

"Not really. Just catching up on some reading." She said as she walked to the couch and picked up the book, trying to slip it onto the bookcase without him seeing the cover.

Castle smiled as he realized she was reading Heat Wave. "I'm glad you're taking some time for yourself. I know how trying things have been." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Are you OK?"

"Thanks to you." She smiled, breaking the eye contact and walking away. "Do you want some coffee? I have an everything bagel from Stein's."

"Very tempting." He admitted, then he thought of the onion and garlic that would be on his breath. "I think I'm good. Alexis and I had pancakes this morning."

"Oh." She came back over and sat next on him on the couch. "Why are you here, Castle?"

"Your directness is one of the things I love" he cringed inwardly; way to be smooth. "about you."

Her face changed visibly. "It makes a lot of people uncomfortable."

"I'm not most people." He leaned in a little closer. Their shoulders were just touching.

Beckett's pulse quickened but she tried to maintain her cool exterior. "I'll give you that." She smiled.

For a long time they said nothing and Beckett tried to avoid eye contact.

"You didn't answer my question." She said finally, risking a glimpse into his stormy eyes.

"I know." He shifted so he as facing her. "I'm not sure how to answer it."

"It isn't a hard question." Her voice was soft and less confident than normal.

"It's harder than you might think." He said in a whisper. He leaned in until his mouth was so close to hers that their lips were nearly touching. "I'm here because I had to see you." His lips brushed hers with nearly every word. He could feel her breath quickening against his mouth. "I'm here because I need to be close to you." This time he barely pressed his lips to hers. It was just for an instant, but in that brief intimate contact, the electricity was undeniable. He could feel it coursing through him, warming him from head to toe. Beckett tried to back away, but at her first sign of motion, Castle whispered, "Please…" her rapid, gasping breaths matched his own. "Kate, don't back away from me."

"Castle…" she shook her head and stood. He caught her hand gently, his thumb caressing her palm.

He stood and turned her so they were again face to face. "Tell me you didn't feel it."

"It was a diversion. It was… We had to get inside."

Castle's eyes were pleading. "Kate." He took both of her hands in his and pressed them to his lips. Kate closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath. She reached her hand slowly and stroked the hair at the back of his neck. He turned his head, kissed her palm and pressed his cheek where his lips had so recently been. He snaked his arms around her and pulled her against him. He thrilled as she seemed to melt against him. Her face was buried against his neck.

Castle kissed her neck, her cheek and finally her lips. She responded gently, allowing herself to enjoy the feel of him, the taste. This time her moan was unmistakable as the tip of her tongue touched his. "Castle." She gasped as his hands grasped handfuls of her sweater.

"I haven't been able to get you out of my mind." He said breathlessly as she kissed his neck.

"Me too." She whispered against his skin, her hands caressing his back.

Castle moaned and kissed her passionately, allowing his hands to stray to her hips. He pulled her closer to him, loving how she felt pressed against him. They maneuvered to the couch and just as he pushed her back against the cushions, his mouth on hers, her phone rang.

"No…" he groaned. Kate rested her forehead against his shoulder for a moment before reaching for the phone.

"Oh, hi, Dad." She said into the receiver. Castle got off of her immediately, as thought Jim Beckett could see him. Beckett smiled at him. "I did forget. I'm glad you called. I'll be there in an hour." They said their good byes and hung up.

"Everything OK?" Castle asked as she rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah." She traced lazy circles on his chest. "Dad and I have lunch on my off Saturdays. I have been so distracted I forgot to call him."

"Distracted by what?" He winked at her.

"Shut up castle." She smiled.

He kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you come back here when you're done?" Castle asked Beckett, who was leaning against her car outside his building. He traced a finger along the neckline of her sweater.

"I would like for you and Dad to meet soon."

"I'd like that too." He brushed her hair behind her ear. "But I have to pick Alexis up at the airport in an hour. She was spending school break with her mother."

"Wouldn't you rather spend tonight with her alone?"

"Are you kidding?" He hugged her to him. "I'm betting she is home less than thirty minutes before Ashley turns up. I may as well not be here."

Beckett smiled at the way Castle sneered Ashley's name. "You just need to set up a weekly lunch date. Just the two of you." She pressed her forehead against his. "You understand why I didn't ask you to come with us?"

"As a father who is fighting the fact that his daughter will soon be leaving him behind," he hugged her tightly and rested his head on her shoulder, "I completely understand and support you private time with your dad."

"Thanks, Castle." She placed a lingering kiss on his mouth, careful to inspire him to think of her every minute they were apart. "See you later?"

"Oh yeah."

"Hi, Dad." Kate said as she approached his booth at their favorite diner.

"Katie." He smiled widely as he hugged her tight. "It's so good to see you."

"You too." They sat down.

"I have to say, Kiddo, with all you have been dealing with, I didn't expect you to look so… happy."

"It has been a rough week."

"So why are you smiling?"

She shrugged.

"Come on. Spill it."

Kate proceeded to tell her father about the case and about rescuing Ryan and Esposito. She confessed to the kiss and to being completely overwhelmed by her feelings for Castle.

"I've never heard you talk like this, Honey." He smiled.

"To tell you the truth, Dad, I'm a little scared of it."

He smiled a fatherly smile and took her hand. "I know you like to be in control of, well, everything in your life." Kate shrugged. "But the truth about love is that it takes on a life of its own." He paused and looked into Kate's eyes. "Do you remember when you were about thirteen? A boy had broken your heart." Kate smiled and nodded. "Do you remember what she said to you when you told her you would never love a boy again?"

Kate looked at him with tears glistening in the corners of her eyes. "She told me that there were plenty of guys out there who would break my heart but if I didn't take the risk, I would never find the one who would make me truly happy."

"I think that's good advice." He smiled at her.

"Mom was always very good at advice."

"Whether or not it was solicited." They both laughed.

They ate a leisurely lunch and filled one another in on what was happening in their lives. When they were done, Jim Beckett walked his daughter to her car.

"So when am I going to meet this guy who makes my daughter happy?"

"Soon, Dad. I promise." She kissed him and headed back to the city.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi, Alexis, welcome home." Beckett said as the teen opened the door the Castle's apartment.

"Hi, Detective Beckett." Alexis hugged her. "It's great to see you."

"You too." Kate replied with a genuine smile. "We need to have lunch again soon, and catch up."

"I'd like that."

"Is your dad home?" Kate tried to sound casual as she looked past the girl toward the living room.

"He should be back any minute. He just ran out to pick up some food." Alexis took a step to the side. "Come in and wait for him."

"Thanks." Kate stepped inside and followed the teen to the living room. Ashley stood in front of the television, miming bowling. His ball on the screen hit the pins and left him with a seven, ten split.

"Ouch." Kate said with a grimace.

"Any advice, Detective Beckett?" Ashley asked with a smile.

Kate looked at the pins for a moment and walked to the television. She pointed to the left pin. "Hit this one right here."

"I'll try." He said, lining himself up for the shot. He hit the pin a little in front of where she had pointed and he just missed hitting the second pin. "Ahhhh…" He exclaimed.

"Almost got it." Kate said, "Keep working on it."

"Dinner is served!" They heard from the front door.

"Alright!" Ashley said as he headed for the kitchen.

Kate fought the urge to run to the front door like some 50's housewife. She laughed quietly at her mental image of herself dressed like Donna Reed and walked, in a very controlled manner, to the kitchen.

"Detective Beckett," She smiled at the way his eyes lit up when he saw her. Her heart beat a little faster.

"Hi, Castle." She approached him, keeping a respectable distance. "Hope you don't mind. I have something I wanted to talk about."

"Not at all." He walked up to her and steered her away from the kitchen. "Come on back to my office. Save me some moo shoo!" He hollered over his shoulder at the teens.

They had no sooner turned the corner than he grabbed Kate and kissed her. "I couldn't stop thinking about you." He said against her mouth, continuing to kiss her. He backed her against the wall and pressed himself against her. Her hands slid under his shirt and stroked his back, her fingernails gently digging into his skin.

Kate was surprised as how unchecked her emotions were as she kissed Rick Castle. In all aspects of her life, including her romantic relationships, control had always been important to her. She hadn't liked who she had become after her mother's murder, spiraling out of control, making rash choices and showing little regard for those around her. When she had regained her center, she had made an unspoken vow to never let that happen again. Here, though, wrapped around Castle, the near lack of control was intoxicating and terrifying. Stray thoughts came into her head, trying to convince her to release him; to take her time, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. He had always had a curious hold on her and she had often imagined what this moment would be like, but the reality was so much better.

Castle was wrapped in a similar emotional struggle, not wanting to scare her away, terrified of the intensity of his need to touch her. He had been in a lot of relationships over the years, far too many if truth be told, but this was…so much more. This was deep, burning need. Terrifying and amazing.

Castle broke the kiss to look into her eyes. He did not speak, but traced a finger along her hairline, traced her jaw and finally lightly outlined her lips. She reached her hand to caress the hair at the back of his neck.

"Hello, Darling." Martha stood in the doorway, smiling slyly. "Kate, so lovely to see you."

Kate blushed and took a step back from Castle. "Hey, Martha."

"Mother." Castle sounded annoyed. "Did you get some dinner?"

"I already ate, but you'd better get in there if you plan on eating. That Ashley has an appetite." She winked in Kate's direction and walked to the bar as Castle excused himself to the kitchen. "Care for a drink"

"No thanks." Kate replied, a little uncomfortably.

Martha poured two glasses of Scotch and passed one to Kate anyway. "Live a little. This is the really good stuff he doesn't know I've discovered."

Kate laughed as she took the glass and held it under her nose. She closed her eyes and inhaled, letting the warm scent fill her. For a moment, she imagined what it would be like on Castle's breath as he kissed her and whispered her name. She shook off the thought, not liking the way he was invading her every thought.

"Can I offer some unsolicited advice?" Martha asked.

Kate looked at her for a moment before answering. "Sure. Why not?"

Martha smiled and touched Kate's cheek softly. "You are an amazing woman."

Kate looked at the floor and started to speak.

"I mean it." She gently made her lift her face and look at her again. "You're smart. You're drop-dead gorgeous. You are so strong." She paused. "You are so worthy of being happy… and loved."

Kate almost gasped. She had spent so long denying herself opportunities for real happiness, feeling like she didn't deserve it; at least she didn't think she deserved her own happiness until she punished the people who killed her mother. She had never spoken of it to anyone, not even her own father. How could Martha possibly know her so well. Her eyes began to sting.

Martha took her hand. "Don't overthink things." She said simply. "Get out of your head and enjoy yourself." She brushed the single tear away. "Let go of the fear and enjoy yourself."

"I can't lose control." Kate insisted. It's too hard to come back."

"Sure you can." Martha smiled kindly. "Losing control is good for the soul… not to mention how good it is for the body."

Kate laughed out loud. "Martha!" Somehow, Martha could always get through her defenses. It was refreshing to have someone who could see through her so completely. "How do you always know what's in my head?"

"Mother's intuition." Martha replied, squeezing her hand. "This time you have a lot of people who care about you to keep you grounded. We'll all help you stay balanced."

Kate fought back emotion. She had, so many times in the last sixteen years, longed for her mother's advice and knowledge. Martha was the most unlikely of stand-ins, but somehow their relationship worked. "Mother's intuition?"

"Of course. Well, that, and the fact that all the greatest actors can read people like books." She smiled and stood. She pulled Kate into a tight hug. "Give him a chance, Kate. You're really good for each other."

Kate smiled.

"Come on, I'm hungry."

"I thought you already ate."

"I lied. So sue me."


	5. Chapter 5

Castle had hated saying good night to Beckett the night before. She spent the evening with his family, watching movies and eating popcorn. They had stolen a few intimate moments in the kitchen when they were supposed to be making rootbeer floats, but had been pulled from each other's arms when they heard Alexis' voice from the other room, asking what was taking so long.

"Hold your horses." He had hollered back. "They're almost ready."

Kate laughed.

Castle touched her lips gently. "God, I love that sound. You really should laugh more."

"I'll see what I can do." She snuck a quick kiss as she picked up a couple of the frosted mugs and headed back to the waiting crowd. She delivered the floats and sat on the couch with her own. Castle sat next to her, his arm snugly around her.

Kate had fallen asleep, her head resting on his chest, waking to his soft kiss to the top of her head. He had hated to wake her, but it was very late and he had volunteered to see Ashley home. He had loved the feel of her sleeping against him and really didn't want it to end.

"Why don't I just take him? It will save you riding back in a cab." Kate offered as Castle looked for his shoes. "It's not far out of my way."

"You don't have to do that." He hugged her loosely. "Besides," he kissed her softly, "I was hoping you'd stay a while longer.

"Castle, it's late."

"It's not that late." He lied. "I don't want you to go."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"What if you wake up in the morning and can't remember."

"Spontaneous amnesia?"

"It could happen."

"Tell you what." She began. "If I wake up tomorrow and can't remember what happened today, just show up at my door and do exactly what you did this morning." She kissed him. "I will be unable to resist you… again."

"Are you calling me irresistible?"

"You have your moments." She kissed him again, a little more purposefully.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate as sure she had heard her phone ping as she lay in her bed. She rolled over and reached for it, fumbling in the dark room.

"Please say you remember." The text read.

She smiled, thinking of Castle, kissing her good night outside his front door. He had been so hesitant to release her, right up until the moment the elevator doors opened to reveal his daughter kissing Ashley. She had kept him from breaking them apart by taking his hand and leading him to the driver's side door and pressing her mouth softly to his.

She slid the keyboard open and typed her response. "Who is this?" She laughed out loud before she sent it.

"Very funny."

"No, I mean it. Who is texting me at 6:30 on a Sunday morning."

"The guy who can't get you out of his head."

"Stalker?" She typed, then dialed his number before he could respond. She wanted to hear his voice.

"Good morning." She could hear the smile in his voice and felt a rush of emotion as she pictured him, lying in his bed, thinking of her. "You're up early."

"I hope I didn't wake you." Castle replied in a sleepy voice.

"You sound like you're not quite awake yourself."

"I didn't sleep much." He confessed. "I kept thinking of you."

"That's sweet."

"I need to see you today. Come over for breakfast?"

Kate was touched by the desire in his voice. She wanted to see him too, much more than she would admit. "Castle, I'd like that a lot, but…"

"Please, no 'buts'."

"How many times have you told me how important your Sunday mornings with Alexis are to both of you."

"They are, but she loves you. She won't mind."

"She'll say she won't mind, but how would you feel if she invited Ashley?"

Castle started to deny it, but said, "You're right." He sighed. "I really want to see you."

"I know."

"Can we do something later?"

"Definitely." She smiled into the phone. "Will this be our first date?"

"I guess it is, technically."

"What shall we do?"

"Leave everything to me." He replied. "Trust me."

"Always." She meant it.

***************************************************************************************************

Castle hummed as he mixed his waffle batter that morning, flipping his utensils with flourish. Alexis watched him, smiling knowingly.

"What's up with him?" Martha asked as she shuffled into the kitchen, looking a bit hungover.

"He has a date with Detective Beckett this afternoon." Alexis replied.

"Really?"

Castle nodded without missing a beat.

"They were pretty smoochie outside last night." She made kissy noises.

"Oh," he said in mock indignation. "Like you're one to talk." He placed a waffle in front of his daughter and covered it with fresh strawberries. "If you and Ashley hadn't come up for air when you did, I was going to hit you with a fire hose."

Alexis rolled her eyes as she reached for the whipped cream.

"So tell me, Richard, where are you taking her?" Martha asked as she sat at the counter, a large mug of coffee steaming in front of her.

"I was thinking of arranging a chef's tasting menu at Rafael's and then…" He stopped talking as he noticed the look on Martha's face. "What? It's a great first date."

"For the women you usually date." Martha replied.

"Yeah, Dad." Alexis agreed. "Your whole rich, suave bachelor routine isn't going to work with Beckett."

Castle looked confused. "It's not a routine."

Martha raised her eyebrows at that. Castle shrugged.

"It's so cute that you're nervous." Alexis smiled as she took a bite of waffle. Castle made a face at her.

"Darling, you don't need to try so hard. Kate has spent the past few years spending most days with you. The fact that she wants to see more of you is proof that she likes the real you." Martha winked at him. "Relax, be yourself and have fun. The rest will work itself out."

Castle looked at her for a moment as though he was going to argue. Instead he kissed her cheek, set a waffle in front of her and said, "Every once in a while you earn your keep around here, Mother."

"Sure." She said sarcastically as she raised her coffee cup in salute.

************************************************************************************************************

Kate looked at herself in the mirror and brushed her hair back. She smoothed her sweater and checked her teeth. She shook her head and smiled at herself. She didn't usually get nervous before a date, and she felt a little foolish, especially when the doorbell rang and her heart pounded in her chest. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi." She said as he stepped through the door.

Castle pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "Hi, yourself." He lingered, his face very close to hers. Their eyes locked. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, just long enough to leave them both wanting much more.

"So," she said softly, "what do you have planned for this afternoon?" Her lips were dangerously close to his.

He traced a finger along her bottom lip. "I thought we would get in my car and take a drive."

"Where to?"

"Wherever the spirit moves us." He kissed her again, moaning as the tip of her tongue brushed his.

She whispered in his ear. "We should go." Her lips brushed his ear, sending shivers of desire throughout his body.

"Right." His voice was strained. "We should go."

Kate got her purse off the table by the door and took him by the hand. "Is it the Ferrari?"

"Of course." He replied with a dazzling smile.


	7. Chapter 7

"So which way should we go?" Castle asked as the Ferrari cruised down the road.

"Out of the city." She replied, looking out the window. "Let's go to somewhere where I have never worked a homicide."

"I like that idea." He headed north, away from the smog and the crowds of New York on a Sunday afternoon.

As they drove in the general direction of the Catskills, Kate looked over Castle, who pressed her hand to his lips. "This is nice."

He smiled and nodded. "And long overdue."

"Agreed." Her eyes lingered on his and she seemed to be about to say something else, but finally turned away to look out the window.

"What?" He asked.

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing."

"No, really. What?" He pressed.

"Don't take this the wrong way…" She began after a long pause.

"OK." He seemed uncomfortable, as though bracing himself for a punch to the gut.

Kate was suddenly aware of the warmth of his hand in hers. He was sweating. She smiled and stroked the hair at the back of his neck, softly tracing a fingertip along the outer edge of his ear.

"You should stop that before I drive us into a ditch." He said in a throaty growl from deep in his chest. He kissed the finger she placed against his lips. "What were you going to say?"

She took a deep breath. "Well, I was afraid you would try to impress me with… something… ostentatious." Castle looked away. "This drive is a very pleasant surprise." She noticed the smile clinging to his lips. "What?"

This time it was Castle who tried not to answer, continuing to smile.

"Do you have something to say, Mr Castle?" She put on her most intimidating interrogation voice. "Because I will make you talk."

He considered her a moment, then looked back at the road ahead. They had left the highway and were driving down a winding country road at the foothills of the Catskills. "You can thank my mother."

"I'm sorry?"

"I was planning something… more…"

"Ostentatious?"

"No." He replied quickly. "Well planned."

"Expensive?"

"Maybe." He said after a pause. "But, hey, have you seen the price of gas? A tasting menu at Rafael's would have been cheaper." He joked.

"Then I will thank her the first chance I get." She took Castle's hand. "Rick,"

"You never call me Rick."

"I know, but I want to be sure you remember what I am going to say next."

"OK"

"Never try to impress me."

He looked at her and started to reply.

"I mean it. The man that I want to be with is the one I lean on, when we're speaking to grieving families. I want the man who lights up the room when his daughter calls him on the phone." She touched his cheek. "The man who drops everything to stay up with me when I am obsessing over a case." She leaned in and kissed his cheek then let her lips linger next to his ear. "I want the man who makes me crazy."

Castle pulled the car into the parking lot of a little country restaurant and parked underneath an ancient pine tree. He shut off the ignition and turned toward her, reaching up to softly cup her cheek with his hand. "I knew I would wear you down." He kissed her deeply, pulling her as close as he could in the cockpit of the sportscar. "This is when I wish we'd taken your car." He whispered.

"Oh?" She barely nipped his bottom lip.

"I'm thinking of that big back seat." His tongue tasted hers as he moaned.

"What makes you think I would get in that back seat with you?" She whispered against the skin of his neck, following her words with a soft kiss.

"Because I'm irresistible." He countered as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations. "If you keep doing that, I might break into one of these other cars to use their back seat."

Kate laughed and slid back in her seat. "Maybe we should go inside and get a cup of coffee."

"Good idea." Castle unbuckled his seatbelt and reached for the door handle. "Do you think they have a cold shower inside?"

Kate laughed again, shaking her head and opening her door.


	8. Chapter 8

Castle and Beckett sat in the little country restaurant, sipping coffee and holding hands. When the waitress brought their food, she hated to let go. As she tried, he kept hold of her fingers long enough to kiss the back of her hand. They looked at each other for a moment before starting to eat.

They fell into their familiar pattern of conversation and it was so comfortable and relaxing. Kate smiled as Castle flirted with the elderly waitress and listened to her stories of life in a country diner. She smiled and listened but did not interrupt. She had been captivated so many times before with Castle's ease with conversation. His ease with words. She was very good at interrogation. She was good at telling people what they needed to hear to gain their trust or to break them. She was good at sharing the pain of grieving families. He had a gift for truly understanding. He had the capacity to listen without judgment. He listened. He cared.

Castle noticed her staring and looked up, smiling. He squeezed her hand and pressed it to her lips.

"Excuse me for a minute." She stood and made her way to the ladies room.

Castle watched her go, smiling. A year ago, he would have watched her ass and fantasized. Now he thought about how happy she made him. And he admired her very fine ass. He smiled.

"How long have the two of you been together? You seem very happy."

"Margaret," said, still looking toward the ladies room door. "She has changed my life."

"Is that a good thing?"

He looked at her. "Are you a philosopher?" He smiled at her. "I thought you served pie."

"I mean it. Did your life need changing?"

"Parts of it."

"And those are the parts she changed? Or did she just help you see what you needed to change?"

Castle gave her a puzzled look, as though trying to figure out who this woman was. He started to speak several times, but stopped. Finally he said, "Are you just trying to get a bigger tip?"

She laughed out loud then went to check on her other customers.

When Kate returned, Castle was chatting with their waitress at the cash register. She smiled as she watched him kiss the old woman on the cheek. There was that easy caring he was blessed with. It drew people to him. It drew her. There had been so many times in her life when she had needed someone just like him. Someone to listen. Someone to care. She had never allowed anyone to be that person until he had somehow forced his way into her life.

She walked over and, not caring that they could be seen, she kissed him deeply. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Oh no, thank you." He took her hand and led her out the door and to the car. "I adore you, Kate." He kissed her tenderly.

"I don't want to be adored." She kissed him back. "Just love me."

"I love you." He backed her against the car and kissed her again, then he opened the door for her. "Now come on. Margaret told me about a place we need to see."

"Oh, Margaret did, did she?" Kate smiled as she got into the car. "Do I need to worry about the two of you?"

Castle got into the driver's seat and fastened his seatbelt. "She did tell me that I am very handsome."

Kate rolled her eyes as they backed out of the parking space.

They spent hours in the village Margaret had told Castle about. It was off the beaten path, but so quaint and charming. They browsed through shops and enjoyed the old buildings.

"It is really getting late and we have a long drive home." Kate said as she took his hand.

"I know." He kissed her. "I just want this day to go on forever."

She pressed her forehead against his as he stroked her hair. "I know. Me too."

They stood in silence for a moment and finally he let out a sigh and took her hand. They wandered back to the car and began the journey home, hand in hand.

As they drove, if he hadn't already been in love, the sound of her voice, softly singing with the radio, would have been the nail in that coffin.

"Why haven't you sung for me before?" He asked.

"Sure, Castle, the bullpen sing-along." She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe it would lighten things up a bit around there." He looked at her. "Your voice is really beautiful."

She just looked out the window.

"Sing something for me."

"No."

"Please." He asked again.

"Sing what?"

"Anything. I just want to hear you."

She looked out the window again and Castle decided to let it go. A few minutes later, he heard her start singing softly. He did not recognize the song but she sang it with such emotion that he was deeply moved. When she was done, there was silence for several minutes.

"So?" She asked.

"Kate," He began. "I… that was beautiful."

She smiled shyly. "Thanks."

When they finally pulled up in front of Kate's building, it was after eleven. He cut the engine and they sat in silence for a moment.

"Thank you for today." She turned toward him. "It was perfect." She gave him a lingering kiss.

"It doesn't have to be over yet." He said hopefully as he hissed her more purposefully. Kate responded by sliding as close to him as possible without getting in his lap and moaning as his kisses moved to her neck.

"Oh, Castle…" she sighed as he kissed her throat.

He reclaimed her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore. His hands tangled in her hair, pulling her as close as possible. "Kate…" he whispered.

She was lost in the moment, in the passion. It would be so easy to lose herself completely… and for the first time in as long as she could remember, that didn't bother her. If it hadn't been so late and if she didn't have to work in the morning, she would have dragged him upstairs and allowed herself to be swept away. Instead, she whispered, "I should really say good night."

"No…" He groaned.

She released herself from his grip far enough to look at him. "I mean it, Castle." She looked as though her resolve was weak. "We have to work tomorrow. At least, I have to work. You have to… do whatever you do." She smiled.

"Why do you have to be so reasonable all the time?" He asked as he kissed her again.

Kate let him pull her close again, loving the way his mouth felt on hers. After a few moments, she backed away again. "Shouldn't you be getting home to your daughter?"

He trailed kisses along her neck and her collarbone. "She's fine."

Kate rolled her head back and moaned softly. "You're making me crazy."

"Good." His hand strayed to her breast as he kissed her mouth. "Then I'm doing this right."

Castle's phone beeped indicating a text from Alexis. When he reluctantly released Kate to look at it, she took the opportunity to open the car door and step onto the curb.

"Good night, Castle." She said as he reached for her. "I'll see you in the morning."

He sighed and looked at her with pleading eyes, but said, "Good night."

"Thank you again for a wonderful day."

"It was my distinct pleasure."


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing here so early, Bro?" Esposito asked as Castle walked past his desk carrying two cups of coffee. "We're not even working a case."

"Yeah." Ryan agreed. "We're all just catching up on reports." He sat back in his chair and laced his fingers behind his head. "What gives?"

"Nothing gives." Castle said with a shrug. He looked around the room for Beckett, spotting her in the break room. "I am trying to avoid my agent. She wants me commit to more book signings." Thankfully he had argued with Paula earlier that morning. It gave the lie the feel of authenticity.

"What are you doing here, Castle." Beckett said casually as she walked past him to her desk. She was careful to keep her eyes on her computer so the guys couldn't see the smile on her face at the sight of him.

"Checking in. Seeing if there is anything interesting going on."

She took a sip from her coffee and set it on her desk. "You mean interesting like a murder?" She asked in a judgmental tone.

"Well…." She smiled sheepishly.

"Since you're here, grab one of those boxes." She stood and pointed at a stack of old case files they had searched through during their most recent case. "We need to get them back to the archives."

"Sure." Castle said with a sigh. "You guys coming?" He asked Ryan and Esposito.

"Nah, we gotta head out to interview a witness."

"A witness to what? You just said you weren't working a case."

"Tying up loose ends." Ryan said confidently as he grabbed his keys from his desk drawer.

"Dotting the I's and crossing the T's." Esposito agreed as he followed his partner out of the squad room.

Castle shook his head and grabbed one of the boxes, following Beckett to the elevator. The second the doors closed, he dropped his box and pulled her to him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I couldn't wait to see you." He said as he kissed her.

"Castle, you didn't leave my place until close to midnight." She giggled as his mouth tickled her neck. "Then you called me when you got home and we talked for another half hour."

He was so close that their lips were nearly touching when he said, "It still wasn't enough." He closed the last little distance between and kissed her deeply.

"We shouldn't do this here." She whispered against his mouth, sighing in spite of herself.

"Of course. You're right." He backed her against the wall and continued kissing her until the bell rang, signaling that the doors were about to open. They hastily backed away from each other, Beckett straightening her hair and Castle wiping the lipstick from his mouth just as the doors opened.

"Hey, Beckett. Castle. How's it going?"

"Hi Rodriguez. How are things in Vice?"

"How are they ever." He observed as he passed them into the elevator. "Take it easy."

"Yeah. You too."

Castle laughed as the doors closed. Beckett punched his arm.

"Come on, Beckett." He smiled at her. "That's funny."

"Shut up, Castle." She said as she turned to walk away, trying hard to keep him from seeing her smile.

"I never realized how many dark corners there are in this building." She said breathlessly as she tried to push Castle away. They were in a little used foyer around the corner from the archives, where Castle had her backed against the wall. "You'd think a police station would be better lit."

"Downright unsafe." Castle agreed as he kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and enjoyed for a moment, but then slipped out of reach.

"We really need to be more careful, Castle. Anyone could see us." She walked briskly toward the well lit stairway back to the bullpen.

He was right behind her. "I just can't help myself." His fingers brushed hers as they climbed the stairs.

She smiled, loving the way the simple touch of his hand made her feel warm and happy. She tried to sound annoyed as she said, "Try harder." She wasn't sure she pulled it off. "And maybe you should take the last box down by yourself." She added.

Castle looked very disappointed.

Beckett leaned just close enough that it could have looked like an innocent conversation. "I'm fighting a little battle with self control here too, and I really do have to get my reports finished."

His eyes met hers and a smile crossed his lips as her meaning sunk in. "Never let it be said that I interfered with your work." He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and continued to her desk.

_Are you done yet?_ Castle texted as he stacked the last box in the archives.

_I'd get done faster if you would leave me alone for ten minutes. _Beckett replied, smiling in spite of herself. _Why don't you go home and I will call you when I am ready to take off._

_Who will keep you company while you work?_

_Somehow, I think I will get done faster left to my own devices. _She typed quickly. _Besides, I will be so much more relaxed later if I don't have all these case reports hanging over my head._

The image of Kate Beckett, lounging on his sofa, shoes off, sipping wine, flashed into Castle's mind, making his mind race on to what could happen in such a state of relaxation. He dialed her number. "I'll go if you promise to come over to my place later."

"Why your place?"

"I'd like to make you dinner. I'll open a nice bottle of wine…"

"You cook?"

"I have raised a daughter, you know." He pretended to be hurt. "They do insist on eating."

"I assumed Alexis took care of you." Kate prodded. "She's the grown up in your family now. Wasn't she born that way?"

"Very funny… and, well, yes, she was. But that's beside the point." He said in a frustrated voice. "The point is… I can cook."

Kate laughed quietly. "I may grab a quick bite on the way over. That way I won't starve."

"Alright Detective, I am taking your pessimism as a challenge."

"Alright then."

"See you soon?"

"As soon as I can."

"And Kate…"

"Yeah."

"I can't wait."

Kate was surprised by the sincerity in his voice. "See you later, Castle." She said as she hung up.

She stared at the phone in her hand for a moment, wondering how Castle, of all people had managed to get under her skin. She knew that she as the one who always sabotaged her relationships with men. She never allowed the man to see who she truly was. She was a master at keeping a façade in place, allowing only small parts of her life to be seen, and always on her terms. Until now.

Castle saw her in spite of her best efforts at concealment. It was his unique vision which allowed Kate to be so comfortable around him, she supposed. With him, she could let her guard down. He was the only man since childhood that she had asked for help when she really needed it. She sought his council and his company. She woke up in the morning, as much as she had hated to admit it, looking forward to her time with him. Even when they were working a homicide, his presence was calming, comforting, exhilarating… sometimes all three.

"What's got you smiling, Boss?" Ryan asked as he and Esposito came back to their desks.

Kate chose not to answer, returning to her calm, cool and collected self. "Where did the two of you disappear to? Kind of left Castle to do all the dirty work." She looked down at her report to hide the grin on her face.

"It's good for him to get his hands dirty." Esposito smiled as he logged on to his computer.

"Right." She started typing furiously, eager to get out of there.

Kate opted to leave her car at the station and take the subway to Castle's apartment. As she was walking through the station, she was acutely aware of the couples holding hands all around her. Had they always been there? When she took a seat on the subway train, she watched an old couple across from her. They weren't the cliché, looking like newlyweds in spite of their advanced age. Instead, she watched as they picked at each other playfully, each pretending to be annoyed. It was their familiarity that struck her. They were married. They were partners. They were friends.

Kate hadn't had a lot of time for friends in her life. Before her mother's death she had socialized like any young woman… but since it had been different. She was different. She had protected herself in a cocoon of her work and her solitude. She had been alone, but not really lonely until… Castle. Since he had been in her life, she had longed for company. His company.

Damn you, Castle, she thought, smiling the rest of the way to his door.


	10. Chapter 10

Kate Beckett had been fully prepared to greet Castle with a full-on mouth open, hands groping kiss when he answered the door, but thankfully looked before she leapt.

"Hi, Martha." She said in as cordial a voice as she could manage.

"Kate." Martha Hugged her, then stepped aside and gestured for her to enter. "So nice to see you."

"Thanks. You too." Kate looked around for Castle. "Something smells delicious."

"Doesn't it?" Martha poured a glass of wine and handed it to Beckett. She then poured another for herself. "Richard didn't take my advice often when he was younger, but he did listen when I told him that women adore a man who can cook."

"Lucky for us." Kate replied as Castle came down the stairs.

"Lucky for you, Dear. I know when I am not needed." She winked at Kate.

"No, really, Mother. Stay." Castle said in a voice that implied the exact opposite.

Martha rolled her eyes and Kate laughed out loud.

"Good evening, Detective." He said as he wrapped his arms around Kate and kissed her deeply.

She normally was not comfortable with PDA's but, in this moment, she didn't care that Martha was standing next to them. She lost herself in the feeling of his mouth on hers and his arms around her.

"I believe this is my cue to exit." Martha said as she downed the rest of her wine and grabbed her purse.

Castle parted his lips from Kate's, but held her to him. "If you have to." He said to his mother, never taking his eyes off of Kate. She placed a soft, but lingering kiss on his lips, then gently removed herself from his grasp.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat with us?" Kate asked.

"That's sweet, Darling." Martha touched her cheek. "But you don't need this old woman hanging around on your romantic evening." She checked her lipstick in her compact and fluffed her hair. "Besides, being between romances at the moment, I don't really want to stay here watching the two of you try to keep your hands off of each other." She grimaced.

"If you change your mind…" Castle said without much conviction.

"I'll be sure to call before I come home." Martha whispered to her son as she kissed his cheek. She walked to Kate and kissed her cheek as well. "Have a wonderful evening." She winked and headed for the door. On the way out she dimmed the lights.

Kate smiled and walked to the kitchen to see what smelled so good. She lifted a lid and dipped a spoon into the soup. "Castle, this is delicious."

He kissed her. "Yes, it is."

She pushed him away playfully. "I mean the soup." She took another taste. "Is that crab?"

Castle nodded. "Crab Bisque." He topped off her glass of wine and poured one for himself. "I thought we could have Brie and wine on the balcony." He took her hand and led her up the stairs. He opened the French doors and out onto the small patio. He pulled out the chair closest to them and waited for her to sit, then he pulled his own chair closer and sat next to her. He spread some Brie and red pepper relish on a cracker and held it out. Kate ate it from his hand, her eyes holding his.

"Mmmmmm." She said as she chewed. "Castle, this is wonderful."

"I'm so glad you like it." He made a cracker for himself but hesitated before eating it.

"I never knew you had this Balcony. The view is amazing." She said as she stood and walked to the railing.

Castle walked up next to her and leaned on the top rail. "This is my retreat. I come here when I really need to think." He watched how the city lights reflected in her eyes. "I can't tell you how many times I have called you from this very spot."

"When?"

"Sometimes with an idea about a case." He looked down at the traffic passing by on the street. "Sometimes I just couldn't get you out of my mind, so I made up an excuse to call." He swallowed hard. "Once because I knew you had dinner plans with Doctor Boy."

She looked at him, disbelief on her face. "What?"

"I paced here, picturing you with him… and I… called." He finally met her gaze. "Are you mad?"

Kate shook her head and looked back at the city. "I guess I should be." She paused. "I'm sure I was then."

"You weren't happy." He replied with a sheepish grin.

Kate laughed quietly. She looked at his freshly shaven profile. "How often could you not get me out of your mind?" She asked.

"Often."

"Really?"

"In the beginning, you were an attraction… and a fascination." He looked into her eyes. "In the past few years… you have become the voice in my head."

"You hear voices in your head?" She asked with a smile.

Castle didn't smile. "Everything I do, I hear you. Sometimes you are my advisor. Sometimes my comfort. Often, my fantasy." He smiled broadly, then his serious face returned as he touched her chin. "You make all the songs make sense." He kissed her softly.

Kate's breath caught in her chest, expecting him to follow with the words 'I love you.'

The words sat on the tip of his tongue. He had almost worked up the courage to say them.

"Dad, are you home?" Alexis' voice came from the hallway.

"We're out here, Sweetie." The disappointment at the interruption was obvious.

"Hi Detective Beckett. I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"No." Kate said, hugging the teen. "It's great to see you."

"What's wrong, Sweetie. I thought you were staying at Paige's."

"I wasn't feeling so great. I decided to come home." Alexis replied, stepping up to the railing with Beckett and Castle.

Castle pressed his palm to his daughter's forehead. "You don't feel like you have a fever."

Kate was always amazed by the relationship Castle shared with her daughter. Their concern was so genuine, but so was their friendship. He was one of those few parents who could successfully balance parenting with friendship. Of course, Alexis was the kind of young woman who could be trusted to make good decisions most of the time. Kate was so envious of what they shared.

She had a very good relationship with her father now, but the years following her mother's murder had been very difficult for both of them. Her dad had hidden inside a bottle. Kate had withdrawn into herself. They had coexisted for several years without any meaningful interaction. She couldn't imagine anything separating Castle and Alexis that way.

"I'm OK, Dad. I just have a bad headache and a sore throat." She replied. "I didn't know you guys had a date tonight. I'll hide in my room."

"Don't be silly." Kate put her arm around Alexis. "This is your house. You don't need to hide just because I'm here."

"Do you feel like eating something? We were going to head down to the kitchen in a minute."

"Did I smell your Bisque on the way in?"

"You bet." Castle replied. "Best sore throat medicine I know."

"You don't mind?" She asked Kate.

Kate shook her head. "With you here, maybe we can watch a good movie instead of whatever he had planned." She winked at Alexis.

"OK." Alexis agreed. "I am going to go take a shower and change, then I'll come down and we can pick something to watch."

"That's a deal."

Castle kissed her forehead. "OK, Pumpkin."

They watched her go and he turned to Kate. "I'm sorry."

"Never apologize for needing to be with your daughter." She kissed him.

"It's just that I had this very romantic evening planned and I wanted everything to be perfect."

"Castle, everything is perfect." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. "Romance is nice once in a while, but I'm more of a 'real world' kind of gal." Her hands caressed his back. "Kicking back on the couch with the Castles and watching TV sounds like my kind of evening." She looked deeply into his eyes. "I'm going to let you in on a secret."

"Do tell."

"The way you are with your daughter is one of the most appealing things about you. When we first met, I thought you were arrogant and self centered."

"And ruggedly handsome." He said with a grin.

"Maybe." She conceded. "Then you told me you had a daughter and I thought… poor kid."

"What?" He said in mock indignation.

"And then I met her and saw how you are with her." She smiled at him. "I immediately changed my opinion." She took a step closer to him. "There is no way a man could be so profoundly kind and caring on a part time basis." She kissed him and said softly. "I decided you were worth my time."

"I hope I have proven you right." He said as he touched her hair.

"Most of the time." She said with a serious face.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply, his pulse racing as she moaned in response.

"Maybe we'd better go downstairs and eat before I lose all self control." He whispered against her mouth.

"In a minute." She melted into him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you feeling any better?" Kate asked as Alexis walked into the living room.

"A little." She flopped onto the couch. She sat quietly, looking out the window.

Kate watched her for a moment, thinking that she looked uneasy. "Wanna tell me what's up?"

Alexis looked at her, a little startled. "What do you mean?"

Kate shrugged. "I'm good at seeing through… things." She smiled slightly. "But feel free to tell me it's none of my business." When Alexis didn't respond for some time, Kate walked to the cabinet next to the television and started looking at movies. "What chick flick shall we torture your father with?" She pulled Return to Me from the shelf.

"I'm scared."

Kate walked to the couch and sat next to Alexis. She set the movie on the coffee table and turned to look at her. Alexis didn't meet her eyes, continuing to stare out the window. "Is this about Ashley?" She asked softly.

Alexis looked up. "Not really."

Kate didn't press her to continue. Instead she sat and waited, allowing her to go on in her own time.

She took a deep breath and let it out quickly. "Paige started going on about Stanford and how she didn't know what she would do with me so far away. She said things would never be the same and that I would have a whole new life out there and she would have a new life here at NYU."

"Maybe." Kate agreed. "It doesn't mean you have to leave your old life behind you."

"Do you have the same friends you had before you went to college?" Alexis asked, knowing the answer.

"Of course not." Kate put her hand on hers. "But I have to tell you, in a lot of cases, it was no great loss." They both smiled. "Seriously, Honey," she touched her chin. "I'm not the person I was when I went to college. A lot of those old friends wouldn't fit my life now."

Alexis looked away.

Kate squeezed her hand. "That's not a bad thing." Their eyes met again. "It's not a good thing either. It just… is."

"That's what worries me."

"Sure it does, but you don't know what the future holds. The best friend you will ever have may be waiting for you in California… or she may be the best friend you have now. All you can do is be yourself and do what is best for you. The rest will just happen."

"Same for Paige… and Ashley." It was a statement, not a question.

"Sure." Kate sat back so their shoulders were touching. "But all you can control is you." Just then they heard a crash from the kitchen followed by an "I'm alright!" They laughed as Kate said, "As hard as you may want to try to control others." She playfully bumped her shoulder against Alexis'.

They sat in silence until finally Alexis said, "Thanks."

"You OK?"

Alexis nodded. "I will be. Thanks."

"A word of advice?"

"Sure."

"Get out of your head once in a while." Kate touched her cheek tenderly. "It's your senior year. Have some fun."

"Thanks, Kate."

"Anytime."

"Who's ready for dinner?" Castle called from the kitchen.

"Hungry?" Kate asked.

Alexis nodded and hugged Kate tightly. Castle stared at the reflection of the two women he loved most in the hallway mirror and felt very lucky. He watched until his eyes met Kate's in the mirror. She shrugged and smiled just a little, feeling grateful to be so trusted and accepted by Castle's daughter.

"What were you ladies up to in there?" He asked, not willing to release his gaze from Kate's.

"Just picking a girlie movie to torture you with." Alexis said as she spooned some bisque into a bowl, grabbed a piece of bread and headed back to the living room.

"Is that a fact?" Castle said to the back of his daughter's head as he wrapped an arm around Kate's waist. He pulled her into a tender kiss, short, but passionate.

"You heard?" Kate whispered.

"Not much." He answered, kissing her forehead and pulling her close. "Just enough to know that I'm a very lucky man."

Kate kissed him sweetly and separated herself to get a bowl. "Damn straight."


	12. Chapter 12

Castle sat between Kate and Alexis, pretending he wasn't enjoying the movie the ladies had chosen. Ryan and Esposito would revoke his man card if they found out that he had seen this movie several times, a few when all of the women were not at home.

"Are there any explosions or spies or naked women in this movie?" He asked.

"Dad!" Alexis shoved him playfully and ate reached for popcorn. "It's a good movie. Just be quiet and watch."

"Yeah, Castle." Kate bumped him with her shoulder, using it as an excuse to slide a little closer. "Be quiet and watch."

He looked into her eyes, his adoration evident in his face. "Fine." He grinned as he wrapped his arm around Kate, pulling her close. "The things I do to keep you ladies happy."

Kate kissed his cheek and rested her head against his chest.

Castle watched as the character on the screen broke down on the floor, alone, crying at the sudden loss of his wife. He couldn't take his eyes away. He had seen this scene many times before, but this time was different. He had never quite understood the depth of despair; the sense of loss. He had never before been able to relate to the man in the film because he had never loved someone so completely. He had been in a lot of relationships in his life, but they had been based on physical attraction and having a good time. When things got too complicated, he bailed. Even in his marriages, he had continued to think of himself first, as though his own wants and needs were all that mattered. It wasn't until Alexis was born that he had thought of anyone else before himself.

He rested his cheek on top of Kate's head and thought about how different his relationship with her had become. Sure, when they had first met it had still been all about him. He had many ulterior motives to his continued presence in her life; characters for his new books, inspiration for storylines, the fact that she was incredibly hot and he really wanted to get her into bed - typical motivating factors in his life.

Then something changed. Slowly, but surely, as he witnessed what went on in the daily life of a homicide detective, he had grown up and tentatively crossed the threshold into the "real world". Somehow, without his noticing, the desire to drag Kate Beckett into his world transformed into a desire to be the kind of person who belonged in hers. She did not belong in a world of hedonism and the battle against ever encroaching boredom. Her world was a world of understanding people for what they were, and caring for them because of it… or in spite of it. She belonged there, and now, somehow, so did he.

"I'm going for a drink. Does anybody else need anything?" Alexis asked as she stood and headed for the kitchen.

"No thanks, Sweetie." Castle said, shaken from his thoughts. The moment his daughter was out of sight, he shifted so he was looking into Kate's eyes. His palm cupped her cheek as he kissed her lips.

Kate felt his need and his emotion in the short, passionate kiss. She looked into his eyes and asked, "Are you OK?"

He nodded and kissed her again. "Thank you."

"For what?"

He shook his head and pulled her close. He tried to find the words, but none seemed to capture what he was feeling. Nothing conveyed how grateful he was for her influence on his life… his character. Nothing conveyed his happiness to finally be able to hold her close to him. "Just thank you."

She kissed him, deeply, soaking in the passion.


	13. Chapter 13

"Dad, it's your turn." Alexis called from the living room.

Castle walked over to where Kate was loading their dessert dishes into the dishwasher and put his arms around her waist. "Hold your horses. I'll be there in a minute." He kissed Kate slowly. "You don't need to do this." He said softly, toying with a stray curl of hair which had slipped free from her pony tail.

"You know me. I like things orderly." She kissed him. "And it's your turn."

He didn't budge, keeping his arms around her waist. "I know Scrabble isn't what you had in mind when you came over here tonight."

She smiled warmly and pressed her lips to his cheek before closing the dishwasher and taking his hand. She led him back towards the living room. "I love Scrabble. And I'm kicking Richard Castle's ass. What could be better?"

"I still challenge that triple word score." She walked with his hand on the small of her back.

"It was in the dictionary, Dad. Get over it." Kate and Alexis shared a smile.

"Yeah, Castle."

"Who's the expert here?" He protested.

"Sure, Dad. Nobody else here uses words." Alexis rolled her eyes. Kate laughed out loud.

When their game ended, Alexis victorious, the teen decided to go to bed.

"This was really nice, Kate. I'm sorry I interrupted your evening." She hugged her.

Kate was surprised at the hug, but felt herself filled with warmth at the girl's touch. "I had a really good time. This was just what I needed." She stroked her auburn hair.

"Me too. Thanks for everything."

"Anytime." Her brown eyes were filled with emotion. "I mean that."

Alexis smiled and nodded then she headed for the stairs. Kate watched her go thinking what an amazing young woman she was.

"Wine or coffee?" Castle asked from the kitchen.

Kate turned toward him. "Neither. It's getting late. I should go home."

"No." He came over and took her hands. "No no no. Just stay a while longer."

She shook her head.

"Please?" He gave her puppy dog eyes.

She smiled. "Fine. Just for a little while." She was lost in the desire in his brown eyes. She took a step closer to him and reached a hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned his face against her palm.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I'm so sorry about tonight." He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Listen, Castle…" She took him by the hand and led him to the couch. "I know this wasn't what you had planned."

He held her hand in his. "I had planned an evening of wine and music and dancing. I wanted tonight to be special."

Hate smiled at him and took a deep breath. "That all sounds nice." She looked deeply into his eyes. "I know you went through a lot of trouble, but I don't need all that." She kissed him. "This is exactly what I needed. I love spending time with your family."

He looked doubtful.

"Martha, Alexis… you." She rested her head against his chest. "You're so happy. You support eachother. You love eachother. You are always there for eachother." Her finger traced circles on his chest. "Being a part of that, even as an outsider, makes me feel… like I belong somewhere other than at murder scenes. Talking to your daughter about her life… It beats the hell out of talking to suspects, or victims' families. It heals me." He stroked her hair. "I have wished for that so many times, to have... I feel like I can leave it all behind and just be here… in the moment." She looked up into his eyes. "I can play Scrabble and get hugged good night. I feel like this is a place I can come when I just need to be… a human being." She shook her head and settled back against his chest. "I sound like a ..."

He kissed her slowly and deeply. "God, I love you." He whispered.

Kate pulled away and looked into his eyes, surprised. "Castle… I…"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He pulled her into a hug and hungrily kissed her neck. "You can forget I said that as long as you let me keep doing this." His hands grabbed handfuls of her blouse as his mouth claimed hers again.

"What if I don't want to forget?" She said softly.

He looked at her with a small smile on his face.

"Then I will say it again." He kissed her sweetly. "I love you." Kiss. "I want you here with my family." Kiss. "I want you to feel at home here." Kiss. "And you are incredibly hot."

Kate laughed against his lips. "Shut up, Castle."


	14. Chapter 14

Kate's phone vibrated on the nightstand. She picked it up and smiled as she read the text.

_I'm lying here thinking of you. Why did you go?_

_Because it is past my bedtime. _She smiled as she sent her reply. It had been very difficult to leave. She and Castle had been so comfortable in front of the fire, kissing and talking. She had felt warm and loved wrapped in his arms. As she sat in her bed, his absence was tangible.

_I have a huge bed. Lots of room for one more._

A mental picture of Castle's bed flashed in her mind. Would she have been as comfortable there as she had been in the rest of his home? She was sure it would be obscenely luxurious with expensive sheets and down pillows, not to mention that the whole thing would smell like Castle. _I don't know. I really like to spread out when I sleep_

_Who said anything about sleep?_

Kate felt her face flush and a sudden rush of electricity through her body. _Why, Richard Castle…_

_Tell me you're not thinking about it_

_About what? _Her smile grew wider.

_Seriously? _

She could picture the look of disbelief on his face. _What?_

_So you are telling me you haven't thought about what could have happened if Alexis hadn't come home?_

She read his text twice, slowly, the smile less amused and much more thoughtful. _What? More wine? Dessert before dinner?_

Her phone rang

"Definitely dessert." Castle's voice was smooth and sultry. "I can taste it now."

Kate closed her eyes and let his voice wash over her.

"Did I have plans for you." He said in a voice just above a whisper.

"Really?" She asked, her heart pounding.

"Really." He replied. "Detailed plans."

"Tell me about them." Kate said quietly, surprising them both.

"Really?" He asked in a strangled voice.

She settled back against her pillows. "I want to hear every detail."

Castle walked out of the lobby of his building and started toward the corner where he usually caught a cab.

"Castle!"

He turned and saw Kate Beckett leaning against her car. His heart pounded in his chest as he walked toward her.

"This is a very pleasant surprise." He said with his most dashing smile. He leaned in, his hand on the roof of the car, his body very close to hers. "You've never picked me up before unless we were going to a crime scene."

Kate wasn't normally one to participate in public displays of affection, but this morning, she leaned even closer to him and kissed his lips slowly. "I wanted to see you." She confessed. "So sue me."

Castle wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again. "I couldn't stop thinking about you all night."

"Why is that?" She asked innocently.

"Because our conversation last night drove me completely insane." He whispered against her ear.

She kissed him again, softly at first, but the kiss soon took on a life of its own. It wasn't until a car horn honked across the road that their mouths parted. Kate put her hands on his chest and pushed him away very firmly but took hold of his hand. "I guess we should be going."

"Right." He kissed her lips softly. "We should go." He kissed her again. "Lots to do." He distinctly heard her moan softly as he kissed her again.

"Castle…"

"Hmmm…" She said against his lips, feeling herself start to give in to him. "No, Castle." She pushed him away again. "We need to go."

He sighed and took a step back. "Right." He looked back at the door to his building. "Or we could go upstairs. We'd be all alone." He took a step towards her.

Kate smiled and started to meet him half way. "No." She said suddenly. "We have to go."

"Why is that again?" He asked as his hand rested on her hip.

"Killers to catch." She replied without much conviction.

"Oh, right." He gave her a quick kiss and walked to the passenger side door. "Can we at least stop for coffee on the way."

"Are you kidding?" She asked as she slid behind the wheel. "That's a given." She looked over at him and smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Kate looked over at Castle, who was sitting in his customary chair, trying to stay awake. She smiled weakly as she realized just how exhausted she was too. The past several days had been a blur of crime scenes, morgue visits and interviews. They had been pushed to the breaking point and had triumphed, catching the killer and finally getting a confession. Now, as the sun started peeking through the windows across the bullpen, Kate was trying to finish the reports scattered across her desk.

She hit the save button on her computer and sat back in her chair. She looked again at Castle, who had lost his battle and had closed his eyes, his head lolling to the side. She had suggested he go home hours ago, but he had refused, claiming that he needed to help with the paperwork. Kate had agreed, wanting him to stay, but realizing that he hadn't completed a report in all the time he had been her partner.

She reached out her hand, wanting to touch him, but stopped just short of his fingers. She looked around the room, wishing they were somewhere else where she could touch him freely. After the emotional rollercoaster of the past few days, she has a burning desire to escape with him to somewhere quiet and peaceful.

"Are you telling me that you have been here all night?" She heard the captain's voice behind her. She pulled her hand back, hopefully slowly enough that it was not obvious.

"Yes, Sir." She turned. "Just finished my reports."

"Well, good but, in the interest of saving the overtime, I am going to order you to go home and not come back before Monday." The Captain looked over at Castle, asleep, with a subtle string of drool stretched between his open mouth and the top of the desk. "And take him with you."

"Yes, Sir" she smiled. When they were once again alone, she reached out to him again, this time touching his cheek. "Castle." She said softly.

Castle jumped and sat up suddenly. "Mob hit!" He said in a startled voice.

"What?" She tried not to smile.

"CIA assassin?" He met her gaze, smiling as he remembered that the case was solved. "One of these days it will actually be one and then all of your skepticism will seem foolish."

"I promise to give you full credit." She smiled in spite of herself. "Come on, Castle. Let's get out of here."

"Really?" He watched her stand up and collect her belongings.

"You can stay here if you want." She headed for the elevator. "But I'm planning on eating something, then lounging around for the next three days." She looked over her shoulder, her eyes meeting his. "Wanna come?"

He was out of his chair and at her side in a flash. "I'm an expert lounger."

"I seem to recall hearing that about you." They stepped into the elevator.

"I could give you some pointers." He slid closer until their shoulders were touching.

"I'm counting on it." She said in a sultry voice as the elevator doors closed.

"So," Kate said as they sat in the diner on the corner near his building. "What is my first lesson in lounging?"

"Can't wait to get started, huh?" He took her hand and caressed it gently. "OK. Lesson number one." He crossed to her side of the table and slid in next to her. "It is very similar to something my mother taught me in acting class when I was a kid." His eyes burned into hers.

"And what is that?" Her voice was breathy.

He leaned in until she could feel his breath on her lips. "Lesson number one." He whispered. "Relax into the moment." He kissed her tenderly, his hands softly resting on her cheeks. "Breathe deeply from your core." He said against her mouth as he took a deep breath. Her hands grasped his lapels firmly as she opened her mouth to meet his. "And when you exhale…" his breath against her neck made her shiver. "Feel your tension disappear." He whispered, tracing a finger very lightly from behind her ear, along her throat and finally across her collarbone.

Kate closed her eyes and held her breath as goose bumps arose across her body. She took a shuddering breath and released it slowly. She rested her head against the back of the booth as Castle nuzzled her neck.

"Are you relaxing into the moment?" He asked as he snuck a little nip to her neck.

"Oh, yeah." She nodded slowly. "Your mother is a genius."

Someone dropped a plate, making them both jump, then laugh. "Do you think they're trying to tell us to get a room?" He smiled as he sat up straight.

Kate laughed out loud. "I think so."

"Your room or mine?" He said as he pulled out his wallet and laid money on the table.

Kate knew he was joking, at least a little, but she felt a rush of heat course through her body at the thought of continuing where they had just left off. She watched him for a moment, building up the courage to say, "Yours is closer."

His head whipped around so fast, she thought he might have whiplash. "That's true."

"Alexis?"

He looked at his watch. "School."

"Martha?"

"Meeting her contractor at the acting school."

Neither spoke for a long moment.

"So what is lesson two in lounging?" Kate asked as he stood and took her hand. She stood and kept his hand as they left the diner.

"You're really going to like lesson two."

"Oh?"

He nodded and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Massage."

"Ah." She felt another flash of warmth. "Teach on…"

They walked towards his building.


End file.
